The Eighth Millennium Item
by heath 999
Summary: Yami Bakura has all of the Millennium Items, and is very quickly conquering the world. The scriptures speak of another Item, but only Yami Bakura knows about it... Not even its owner knows. Please RR!
1. The Eighth Item

The Eighth Millennium Item: Prologue  
  
A/N: I just recently started being a fan of Yu Gi Oh, but I had an idea, so I'm starting this fic. If I have anything wrong, please correct me, and please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own this plot and my character.  
  
~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
It's been ten years since the Battle City finals.  
  
Yami Bakura has all seven millennium items...  
  
Yugi woke up one morning, five years after his triumph in Battle City, to find the puzzle just gone, along with the Millennium Necklace...  
  
devastated, he searched for years, never finding it.  
  
His friends helped him search, but always they ended up empty-handed.  
  
They only found out when it was too late...  
  
Yami Bakura had collected the rest.  
  
The rod was next,  
  
it was actually the easiest to obtain, Yami Bakura got the rod in exchange for the Pharoh's soul in the Puzzle.  
  
The torture was so painful, so violent, it cannot even be described.  
  
Then, there were only two...  
  
Shadi had finally found the thief who took the Millennium Eye,  
  
too bad it was too late when he did...  
  
he didn't find the thief, Yami Bakura found him.  
  
Driven by insanity, immersed with the Millennium Items, Yami Bakura not only found the tomb where the Millennium Scale lies, he also found Shadi.  
  
Shadi fought back as hard as he could, but at the end, he fell into the darkness of the Shadow Realm, Yami Bakura with the Millennium Key.  
  
The power was beyond what he had ever imagined.  
  
Dimensions and other worlds were as easy to open as opening a door.  
  
Monsters that Pegasus never dreamed of came to life....  
  
Sending terror to those who tried to fight back.  
  
There are few who fight back, some of them being Yugi and his friends, waiting for the day for Ryo Bakura to take control again...  
  
it seems that the day will never come, and Yami Bakura is taking more and more control of the world.  
  
There is still hope...  
  
the scriptures speak of another Millennium Item.  
  
One that, with its power, was hidden not in the world of Duel Monsters,  
  
but another world, where a unsuspecting child posses it as a decoration.  
  
Not knowing that it's the salvation for both worlds.  
  
But Yami Bakura does, and will do anything to get it.  
  
And the child that has it...  
  
~*~  
  
~Sara's POV~  
  
"Yes!" I cheer happily as I destroy the last defense of my opponent on the computer, ready to go in and destroy the rest of his life points.  
  
This will by first win ever! I think happily as I go in for the kill with my Blue Eyes White Dragon...  
  
only to have the computer screen go blank.  
  
"Man!" I groan, looking at my screen in dismay as my first victory goes up in smoke.  
  
I only started being a fan of Yu Gi Oh a month ago, and I'm still learning the ropes, I don't even know half the cards yet, but I love dueling, and the show.  
  
"Actually, it's good that you are done, it's time for you to go to class!" My mom says, and I turn around to see her standing there with her arms crossed.  
  
"Alright, alright... I'm going!" I mutter as I storm upstairs, still upset about losing because of computer problems.  
  
I take a quick look in the mirror; I'm wearing black jeans and a light blue t-shirt, my curly brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and I have hazel eyes.  
  
I frown, glancing at the light blue stained glass with an eye carved on it, dangling like a necklace from a black silk cord.  
  
I got this a year ago at a crafts fair, because I thought it looked cool...  
  
but I've been freaked out since I started watching Yu Gi Oh, seeing all the Millennium Items with the same eye symbol on them.  
  
"Sara! Time to go!" My mom hollers downstairs.  
  
"Coming!" I yell, scooping up my backpack and running downstairs to head to the nearby college where I take classes.  
  
"Don't forget to pick me up at eight-thirty tonight!" I say, watching as my mom drives off, my car is in the shop so I can't drive.  
  
~*~  
  
I plop down with a tired sigh on the couch in the student lounge at the end of the class, wondering where my mom is because the class ran fifteen minutes late.  
  
Oh well, she'll probably come soon enough.  
  
Tiredness hits me like a ton of bricks, and before I can react, I feel myself falling into a deep sleep...  
  
~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
A figure watches unknown in another dimension...  
  
"So...." he hisses in victory, "I have finally found the only person who can defeat me... and she has no clue what that glass can do, and how powerful it is!"  
  
"Go my servants! Bring the girl to me! And bring me one step closer to victory!" The figure laughs triumphantly, sending a chill down every listener's spine...  
  
~*~  
  
~Sara's POV~  
  
The door slams shut, jolting me awake and making me almost fall of the narrow couch.  
  
I curse softly as I realize that it's past midnight, way beyond school hours.  
  
Why didn't my mom show up, or the janitor wake me up when he was doing his rounds?  
  
The couch that I am laying on tips over, and I crash to the ground, almost splitting my head open on the coffee table in front of it.  
  
I scramble to my feet, noticing a man behind the couch still holding it, several others surrounding me.  
  
"W-w-who are you?! How did you get in here?!" I demand, backing away until I hit the wall, the mysterious figures surrounding me.  
  
They don't answer me, cornering me as two of them grab my arms and twist them behind my back as I kick and struggle to get free.  
  
"What do you want with me?!" I yell, the man who tipped over the couch takes the stained glass necklace off,  
  
and the last thing I see is his fist connecting with my jaw...  
  
~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
The figure cackles insanely as he senses victory as his servants drag the unconscious prisoner into the portal that will lead to the Yu-Gi-Oh world.  
  
"Soon... soon all opposition will be taken care of, as the girl will either join me or die..."  
  
He laughs once again, sending fear throughout the world already filled with despair and little hope.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it, please review. 


	2. Torture

The Eighth Millennium Item: Chapter 1  
  
A/N: There will be some violence and torture in this chapter; this is Yami Bakura after all. Also, I'm going to update once a week, so expect a chapter next Friday. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the prologue.  
  
~*~  
  
~Sara's POV~  
  
I groan, the aching in my jaw the first thing I feel as I slowly come to.  
  
I try to reach up to touch my sore jaw...  
  
only to be stopped.  
  
Frustrated, I tug harder, only to find my hands tied behind my back. Panic sets in as I remember the last moments of consciousness....  
  
where am I?  
  
"So... you're finally awake. I was starting to wonder if my slave had hit you too hard, but it seems that he did not, pity." A voice says in the shadows, a mocking, cold voice that sounds even more insane than in the show.  
  
I blink, wondering how hard that man actually hit me, because I was sure that I just heard Yami Bakura's voice...  
  
my eyes slowly adjust to the dark, and then widen in fear as I realize that indeed, Yami Bakura is standing before me, an evil grin on his face that sends fear running through my body and chills down my spine.  
  
"How...?" I whisper disbelievingly after I recover from the shock of seeing him in real life.  
  
"Ah... so you fear me already, good." He says slowly, as if savoring each word, "As for you getting here..." he gestures, and in a blink of an eye, I see the place where I was kidnapped. "As you can see, I'm very powerful now, with seven Millennium Items."  
  
I stare at him shocked, my already overwhelmed mind trying to absorb another fact that he has all seven items, and now he's even more insane than he was before with the power of all of the items.  
  
"Of course, there's one item that won't work for me... you see," he said, slowly walking towards me, savoring my fear every step. "The Millennium Glass was made so it would work for one person... it's powers are so strong, that they were afraid what would happen if it fell in the wrong hands, so it was sent to your world, where you found it and bought it as a cheap decoration."  
  
I blink at him, wondering again if I was hallucinating or dreaming because it just sounded like I owned a Millennium Item, and dragged to a world, which isn't even supposed to be real because I do own the Millennium Item.  
  
Yami Bakura smiles, sending chills down my spine, "too bad that you're the only one who can use it... and the only one who can stop me. I guess I have to make you work for me, so you won't become a problem." He says, and I try to get away as he pulls out a knife...  
  
only to hit the back of the chair I'm tied to, cursing softly, fear making my heart race, and eyes dilate as the realization sinks in that I'm trapped.  
  
Bakura chuckles, a sound that sends chills down my spine, "do you want to know why you're tied to a chair? I have plenty of cells, but I thought that the chair would be so much more... accommodating for you, oh sorry, I meant to say me. After all, you can't move nearly as much when I torture you tied to a chair than in a cell."  
  
I stare at the knife, sickness twisting my guts, hypnotized by the blade that is slowly being twirled between his fingers as he slowly walks towards me...  
  
the spell is broken as I scream, as the knife is plunged deeply into my right arm, right below the armpit, it being twisted around several painful times before going down all the way to my wrist.  
  
He grins happily, as if savoring my screams and whimpers of pain before pulling out the knife, "and this is just the start... I'm going to do this to you everyday, until you are nothing but a whimpering dog at my feet! Or you will die, your choice. Of course, I could always control you with the Millennium Rod, but that would ruin my fun, wouldn't it?"  
  
He looks at one of his slaves, the man's face expressionless even after seeing the torture I went through in the hands of his master. "Patch her up, I want her still alive tomorrow so I can torture her into submission." He twists the knife that was in my arm just mere minutes ago, apparently admiring my blood gleaming on the blade. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sara."  
  
He laughs mockingly, leaving without another word.  
  
And me with little hope...  
  
~*~  
  
I open my eyes, hoping that once again this was all a terrible nightmare.  
  
Despair twists my heart as I see the now-familiar surroundings.  
  
I don't know how long I've been here, I've lost track after a few days.  
  
The torture continues every day, bringing me more and more despair and pain every day.  
  
He never did my right arm again...  
  
he just injures everywhere else, places that won't kill me, but cause a lot of pain. Except my back, which I fear is next.  
  
Sometimes after the torture, I just sit there, trying to keep my wits and focus away from the pain.  
  
Other times, I just sit there, crying at the thought of my parents and family not knowing where I am, and wishing to the bottom of my heart that I was home.  
  
I never will give in to Yami Bakura, even if it kills me, though.  
  
The door swings open, with a creak that sends dread through my body.  
  
He's back again.  
  
Yami Bakura steps, a grin on his face. "So, have you given up already? Or is your back going to look a lot different when I'm done with you?"  
  
I glare at him, my answer already said without a word having to be said.  
  
He chuckles, "your funeral then." He twists the blade of the knife slowly around, a tradition that he does every day to make me fear him, as he slowly walks behind me.  
  
He slowly presses the knife to my back, a trickle of sweat running down the back of my neck onto the blade in fear as he starts to slowly cut into my skin...  
  
only to stop.  
  
I look back as far as I can, eyes widening in surprise at the sight of Yami Bakura.  
  
I sense a change in him, a change of goodness...  
  
his hair is no longer wild, sticking up in spikes, but smooth. His eyes are full of innocence,  
  
and with tears, that are slowly streaming down his face.  
  
"Ryo Bakura..." I whisper in pure shock, recognizing the other side of Bakura.  
  
The good side.  
  
And, for the first time ever since the knife went into my right arm...  
  
I feel hope that I'm getting out of this situation alive.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: You'll find out what happened to the other characters in the next chapter. This just fills you in on what happens to Sara and why she's at the Yu-Gi-Oh world. Please review. 


	3. Freedom, With a Price

The Eighth Millennium Item: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Only the Yami's are in their Japanese names, the rest are in their English, just to clear that up, and thanks, Kate Ryou for the info. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~*~  
  
I blink slowly, shocked at the sight of Yami Bakura's lighter side.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Bakura whispers, tears slowly streaming down his face, and slowly cuts the ropes that hold me prisoner except my hands.  
  
"It's not your fault..." I say equally as softly, as if in fear that raising our voices would bring Yami Bakura back in itself.  
  
"Yes, it is! He promised, ..." his breathing gets ragged, I can feel his tears slowly hitting my back, tears of shame and sorrow. "He promised that he would leave... That I could get rid of the Ring after all of the Items were taken... that he wouldn't need me as a vessel... and I believed him!" His last words came out as a wail, him dropping to the ground, tears slowly spilling from his eyes.  
  
I slowly get up, muscles protesting after spending so long tied to that chair, looking nervously for guards.  
  
Thankfully, they only show up when I stop screaming, a disturbing thought...  
  
but it will let me get out of this situation alive.  
  
I kneel down in front of him, wishing my hands were free so I could give him some more comfort.  
  
"It's not your fault... he lies to a lot of people." I say, remembering from the show what he's like.  
  
"Yes! It is... I didn't try to stop him... even after he got all of the items, and started taking over the world... all the pain that he's caused... all the people he's killed... I can't take it anymore! That's why I stopped him from hurting you! I wish that I'd never heard of the Ring! And now I can't get rid of it! With the rest of them, they can't be separated!" His voice cracks, the emotions that he probably keeping secret for so long in fear of his Yami's wraith come boiling up, spilling over in a wave of tears.  
  
"It's okay, it'll get better." I say softly, eyes hardening at the thought of Bakura seeing all that his Yami has done.  
  
"You're the only one who can. I have to get you out of here, so... so... you can stop my Yami, even if it means killing me." His voice is strained, but determined to stop his Yami, even if it means killing himself.  
  
"I can't kill you!" I say, eyes widening in horror at even the thought of killing someone.  
  
He straightens, going his full height and grabbing my shirt and yanking me off my feet in such a threatening way that I was afraid that his Yami had returned. "You have to stop him! It's the only way!" He says, literally snarling, sounding and acting scarily like his Yami with his words and his actions. He drops me, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around, grabbing the ropes and roughly shoving me towards the door.  
  
Fear grips me as he roughly pushes me along, wondering if Yami Bakura has actually gotten control again, and he's just torturing me.  
  
Yet, he doesn't say a word as he shoves me outside, and to the edge of the island.  
  
"Here..." he says, handing me the stained glass, and cutting the ropes holding my hands together. "It's called the Millennium Glass, and it will help you get out of here." He gasps in pain, holding his head, "he's coming back! Get out of here while you still can!"  
  
I hesitate, slipping the glass around my neck, and feeling the power already rising from it. "What about you?! I can't leave you to face his wraith alone!"  
  
"GO!" He snaps, and fear hits me like a ton of bricks as I realize that he's right... I can hear Yami Bakura's cold and unrelenting voice rising from the gentle voice of Bakura.  
  
I hesitate a little longer, and then I feel something gently slipping into my mind, and panic hits as I think that Yami Bakura is taking over my mind with the Rod...  
  
'It's okay... I am nothing like Yami Bakura.' The voice is soothing, gentle, but the last words are spat out like it's a curse.  
  
I relax a little bit, looking around to see myself in a small room, filled with dueling monsters posters.  
  
I'm in a soul room?!  
  
'Yes... Don't worry, I'll explain later, Sara... I have to get us out of here first.' The voice is still gentle and soothing, but has a hard edge of determination that I can't argue with.  
  
If I'm not being controlled, who's the voice?  
  
Unless...  
  
"Yami? I have a Yami?"  
  
'Yes, and watch what the glass can do, you'll need the information later.' The voice continues, and suddenly, I can see everything in a hazy-like way...  
  
Suddenly, I feel myself getting larger and longer, flatter like a snake, with four legs and a body that stretches out, my skin turns bright red, and metal. Eyes slowly turning yellow, and my mouth growing out, expanding into two mouths, with many more teeth, and horns growing on my head, sharp spikes growing out of my body with large wings sprouting from the sides.  
  
It only takes a second, and is completely painless.  
  
I blink in shock, still absorbing the information as my Yami takes flight away from the place that had been my personal hell for so long.  
  
I can transform into Slifer the Sky Dragon...  
  
that's why Yami Bakura was after me...  
  
I retreat slowly into my soul room, mind reeling with the events that have transpired today, injuries that still haven't fully healed causing unbelievable pain for me and my Yami even after transforming into Slifer.  
  
'Rest...' the gentle voice of my Yami pulls at me, making my eyes droop a little as the exhaustion of lack of sleep and the emotional stress of the events that have transpired ever since that fateful night that I plopped down on that couch in the Student Lounge...  
  
I fall into a deep sleep, lying on the floor of my soul room.  
  
~*~  
  
~Yami Gilses's POV~  
  
I fly slowly along, sensing my other side sleeping quietly in our minds...  
  
I was worried about her, she almost died, and there was nothing I could do about it since we were separated...  
  
not anymore.  
  
I fly faster, determined to reach Domino City by nightfall, knowing that Yami Bakura's slaves will have a harder time finding us at night.  
  
They'll be still searching for us, though...  
  
I shake my head of these thoughts, flying rapidly towards a city that has only known pain and destruction ever since Yami Bakura's reign of terror has started...  
  
but not for much longer.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: *dodging random objects thrown at her* I know, I know, I was going to have everyone else in this chapter, but I needed to put info about the Glass in this one! Please review. 


	4. The Terror of Yami Bakura's Reign

The Eighth Millennium Item: Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Thanks for the idea, Gema J. Gall, I might use it in the story... I'm not sure yet, but I'll keep it in mind. Please review, everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
~*~  
  
~Sara's POV~  
  
I fly quickly, quietly, my own ragged breathing and rapid heartbeat shattering the silence.  
  
My Yami has already collapsed from exhaustion, so I took her place, but I'm getting tired, too.  
  
I squint in the distance, seeing what looks like Domino City...  
  
only to gasp in horror at the sight that I do see.  
  
There's fires burning everywhere, where's there's no fires, there's charred ruins of homes and stores, the streets are virtually empty, with only people that are dressed as Yami Bakura's servants wandering around, obviously looking for me.  
  
What happened?  
  
'As you can see, Yami Bakura attacked this city, and won easily... there are few people that live here now, but Yugi, his friends, and Kaiba live here. And even Kaiba is somewhat reluctantly helping Yugi's group fight Yami Bakura.'  
  
I blink in shock, in denial that one person alone could destroy such a prosperous city, and that my Yami knows all about this.  
  
'What? You think that you were the only one to get tortured? I had to see everything that Yami Bakura had done ever since he got all of the Items.' She sounds bitter and jaded, only a hint of sadness of the events she had to probably witness.  
  
Making me think about what else had happened to this world, and giving me second thoughts about killing someone.  
  
But is it right to take someone's life? Even after all Yami Bakura has done?  
  
I don't know...  
  
'You have to stop him... think about the lives you'll save, and what if it was your own family down there?'  
  
I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing.  
  
There was nothing said after that.  
  
It was a long silent flight to Domino.  
  
~*~  
  
'Land here.' My Yami says shortly, 'right between those two standing docking areas at the pier.'  
  
I look around, noticing that there are only two standing dock areas left.  
  
I land with a crash, tumbling head over heels and stopping short of being in plain sight.  
  
Of course, it's kinda hard to hide Slifer in the first place...  
  
"I didn't know Slifer could do that..."  
  
'Good job, I give that a .5 out of ten... Why don't you just tell the whole world where we are?' My Yami says sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, you never told me how to land! I never did it before!" I say, getting up, wincing as my aggravated wounds protest.  
  
'.... Well, we need to get out of here, so lets get going!'  
  
"How do I transform back?"  
  
I can hear the smile in my Yami's voice as she says, 'just picture yourself, and you'll be back to your own body.  
  
I feel myself shrinking, my long snake-like body vanishing back into my thin and short, but muscular frame. The legs shrivel back to my normal legs and my feet shrink and have toes instead of claws, as do my arms and hands, I feel my face changing, back to a human face, and then, finally, my wings vanish.  
  
I stand there, exhausted, feeling the powers of the glass still flowing through my body, scaring me and exciting me at the same time.  
  
'Great, now lets get going.' My Yami says sadly, reminding myself of what happened in the city, and now I have to look at it up close.  
  
I nod, slipping quietly between the alleyways, pinning myself against a wall at the sound of footsteps approaching, and then quietly slipping out when they are gone.  
  
~*~  
  
I walk slowly along, it being hours since I landed.  
  
The place is worse on the ground than in the air...  
  
rats and vermin scurry around, the only living things in sight other than Yami Bakura's slaves, them feeding on things I don't even want to know what they are, the first one I checked made me lose everything I had eaten the day before.  
  
Not that I had much to eat, anyways.  
  
Fires that have been probably burning for years still illuminate the area brightly, casting an eerie light to the people that are out.  
  
Of course...  
  
that's only me and Yami Bakura's slaves.  
  
The buildings and homes are destroyed, only leaving charred hints of a life before Yami Bakura's reign of terror began, and I really am starting to doubt if anyone lives here, even Yugi and his friends.  
  
I peek around a corner, only to have a hand grab my mouth and yank me back.  
  
I struggle ferociously, the mere thought of going back to Yami Bakura, not to mention what he would to me when I got there was enough for me to fight the person off, no matter how injured I am.  
  
"Shh! It's all right! What are you doing here?!" A quiet female voice whispers as I yank free, eyes widening in recognition as see the girl standing in front of me.  
  
She stands a few inches taller than me, with wrecked shoulder length brown hair and haunted blue eyes. Her clothes are in tatters, and her body is covered in scars that obviously been there for a long time...  
  
it was her eyes that scared me the most.  
  
They were haunted, sad, the eyes of a person that had seen too much in her life,  
  
and full of anger and distrust.  
  
I stumble back, shocked to see a person that was so full of friendship and niceness on the show have so much hatred.  
  
"Tea?!" I whisper in disbelief, even though I know it's true.  
  
Her eyes harden even more than they are, and I start to worry that she might to do something to me, as she looks me up and down warily.  
  
"How do you know my name?!" She demands, a harsh edge in her voice.  
  
"It's a long story..." I say, and then sway dizzily, flying over here, the effects of my landing and aggravating my wounds, and then wandering the streets looking for someone other than Yami Bakura's slaves finally catching up to me.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?!" Tea asks, sounding for a second like her old self.  
  
"Yeah... I'm just exhausted," I yawn.  
  
"I would help you, but..." her voice trails off, eyes widening at the sight of the Millennium Glass around my neck.  
  
She grabs my wrist, and without further explanation, drags me away from the street I was about to go on.  
  
"This way..." she hisses without another word, or an explanation of where we're going.  
  
I follow, too tired to protest and not really having anywhere else to go, anyways.  
  
She leads me deep underground, through charred ruins that used to be subway tunnels, and through a door, where it's shut behind us.  
  
"Report. And who's HER?!" A deep voice demands, and as soon as Tea lets go of my wrist, I whirl around, about to demand what's going on...  
  
only to stop short.  
  
He's tall, taller than I am by a good six inches, a patch over one eye, and a scar on the other, the rest of his face covered in scars as well, his hair, which used to be spiked, hangs low below his shoulders, and his open eye is full of pain and horror.  
  
"Yami Yugi." I whisper in shock.  
  
He glares at me suspiciously, then sees the glass and relaxes, "So... you have finally come." He says quietly.  
  
I look at him, confused, as the others surround me, all in terrible shape like Tea, but none of them as bad as Yami Yugi.  
  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" I demand, feeling uncomfortable by all the stares that I'm getting, and how much they have changed from the show.  
  
"Please sit..." Yami Yugi says quietly, gesturing towards a chair.  
  
I sit slowly; wincing as my wounds protest a little, and feeling the cushion sag under my weight.  
  
Yami Yugi looks at Joey, who leaves at once. "Don't worry, we'll patch you up." He says reassuringly.  
  
Yami Yugi looks back at me, and sits in the only other chair in the room to start the story...  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	5. Yami's Story

The Eighth Millennium Item: Chapter 4  
  
A/N: I've decided to use Gema J. Gall's idea for two more millennium items, and I'd like to thank her for suggesting the idea. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, just my character and the plot.  
  
~*~  
  
"It had been five years since me and Yugi had won the Battle City finals.... and we were enjoying some time of peace, with no threats to us and the world. But, little did we know that there was still a threat."  
  
I sit there, hypnotized by his words as he continues with his tale.  
  
"Yami Bakura broke into the house one night, and I sensed him, but before I could do anything," Yami closes his eyes, his voice full of regret as he says his next words, and pain. "He removed a piece of the Millennium Puzzle, knowing that that was the only way to stop me from coming out of the puzzle, and I was helpless as he walked away with not only the puzzle but with me also, with Yugi sleeping on, not knowing what was going on."  
  
~*~  
  
There are moments of silence, as the painful words that Yami says are absorbed.  
  
"It was all my fault," Yugi's voice whispers, his voice a ghost of his sweet and innocent self that was on the show. "I should've been more on my guard... I should have realized that he would do anything to obtain the puzzle, including breaking the law to do so. It's all my fault." A single tear rolls down his face, the only sign of his robbed innocence that was taken from him when the puzzle was stolen.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," his darker side says gently, and I can tell that it's an old argument that shouldn't have even become an issue.  
  
Joey comes walking back in, carrying the first-aid kit under his arm. "Yeah, Yugi, it isn't your fault what Yami Bakura did... he's a snake in the grass!" Joey says, sitting down and opening the first aid kit, tending to my wounds.  
  
I listen to the words with interest, realizing not for the first time how many lives have changed under Yami Bakura's rule.  
  
Yami clears his throat, making sure he all of our attentions before continuing with the story...  
  
~*~  
  
"As I watched the events unfold, I wondered how Yami Bakura was going to get the rest of the Items, I thought that there was no way that Yami Marik would just hand over his Millennium Rod, and Shadi with the Millennium Key...  
  
how wrong I was.  
  
Yami Bakura had made a deal that if he handed over me to Yami Marik, Yami Bakura would get the Rod in exchange." He shivers in fear, as if remembering that second as if it just happened instead of five years ago. "He tortured me... that's where I lost my eye, and got all my scars, because of what he did. He also showed every painful moment of what was happening to the outside world, but I'll get to that later on.  
  
I basically gave up hope, too injured and in pain to care anymore about what happened to me in any case, but then my savior came in the most unexpected form...  
  
Yami Bakura."  
  
I blink in surprise at the fact that Yami Bakura would actually stop someone from being tortured, "why?"  
  
Yami's smiles bitterly as he continues: "he thought that Yami Marik had enough torture of me, and he wanted for me to see what he has done, and what he had done to Yugi and his friends. Yami Marik was banished to the Shadow Realm, and I was set free to see what torture Yami Bakura had done to the world. I was horrified, and try to manage to find my way back to Yugi's house to warn him...  
  
I was too late.  
  
Yami Bakura, after he took the Rod, he went after Shadi, using the Ring to locate the Key in Egypt. He found Shadi, faithfully guarding the tomb where the Scales used to be. Shadi has powerful powers, but it was nothing to Yami Bakura, and within moments, Shadi no longer had the Key around his neck, and was banished to the Shadow Realm, Yami Bakura then placed all the items in the slots of the tomb, and it unleashed powers that are unimaginable among this world that you can't even dream of."  
  
~*~  
  
A quiet sob breaks the trance I'm in about Yami Mouto's story, and I turn to Yugi, from where the sound is coming from.  
  
"It's all my fault..." Yugi whispers again, and I feel a surge of sadness about him and what happened to him and his Yami.  
  
"Stop blaming yourself," Yami scolds, and then continues...  
  
~*~  
  
"Yami Bakura could now make monsters come to life outside the Shadow Realm, and he did so with ease, and he made new ones... and started his reign of terror. His first target was his hometown, the ruins that you see. The attack was unexpected; luckily, we were all together when it happened. There were hundreds of monsters, and..." Yami sounds pained, strangled as he lowers his head in guilt and shame. "We couldn't stop them, because our monsters didn't come to life. We ran along with everyone else, the monsters taking people as easy pickings to kill or to become slaves, a fate worse than death. We finally found a hiding spot here, helpless to do anything but watch for years."  
  
Yami closes his eyes in pain. "When Yami Bakura attacked the city, me and Yugi's grandfather tried to keep up, but he couldn't, we tried to help him, but..." his voice cracks, and to my amazement, tears fill his eyes. "He didn't make it, and neither did Mokuba, the reason why Kaiba is helping us out now."  
  
~*~  
  
I close my eyes, picturing the screams of terror and the smell of blood in the air that these people had to face when the only place that they have ever considered home was destroyed...  
  
and I'm silent.  
  
Yami waits for several moments of silence before starting the rest of the story.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ishizu somehow found this place even without the necklace a year ago, and she said that there was still hope, that there was another Millennium Item. Imagine how happy we were... until she told us it was not in this world, but in yours. She said that you would be coming soon, and we've been waiting ever since, for you to save not only this world, but yours as well."  
  
~*~  
  
Yami finishes his story; an awkward silence fills the room, the only sound heard is our own breathing and the slow ticking of the clock in the background.  
  
I just sit there, thinking once again about the thought of killing someone, and starting to feel that I was wrong...  
  
Seto comes running in, face bright red and breathing hard, but I can tell he's in the same shape as the others about what has happened to their lives.  
  
He completely ignores me, turning to Yami. "There's... a... monster... outside..." he wheezes.  
  
I pale, scrambling to my feet with the rest of the group.  
  
Yami looks at me, and I already know what he's going to say before he opens his mouth and says:  
  
"Lets see what your glass can do."  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	6. Defeat and Hope

The Eighth Millennium Item: Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Same thing as before.  
  
~*~  
  
I run outside, following the others through the maze that they call home, but to only stop dead in my tracks, pupils dilating in fear at the sight of the monster that's before me.  
  
It's huge, about three times the size of the Winged Dragon of Ra, covered with black armor and sharp spines like a porcupine. It looks exactly like Ra, except bigger, a different color, and the spines.  
  
It roars, making ears ring, and sends me stumbling back a few feet. "I HAVE TO FIGHT THAT?!" I shout, on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Yeah... so do it, before we all end up dead, or are you too scared to?!" Kaiba says, shoving me towards the monster.  
  
I glare at him as I stumble forward from the shove, swallowing my fears as I picture Slifer and transform for the first time on my own.  
  
I barely finish when the monster attacks.  
  
It blasts a golden beam, twice the size of Ra's attack, and I quickly dodge to the right, gathering my own attack as I do so, by thinking to attack. It just hits him...  
  
and it doesn't affect him at all.  
  
"I'm in trouble..." I mutter to my Yami, who's watching.  
  
'Try your best, that's all you can do.' She says encouragingly, which doesn't make me feel any better.  
  
It roars again, and takes flight, sending another blast my way...  
  
I dodge quickly, only to get hit by the next attack that it does, roaring in pain as it hits home.  
  
I attack with all my power, for it to only flinch, and then slam bodily into it, where the spines aren't.  
  
It crashes hard to the ground, and I get up off it slowly, reeling from the impact of hitting it, and the ground, even though Ra absorbed most it, and smashing my tail hard on Ra while it's still down.  
  
It immediately takes flight, seemingly uninjured by the damage that I've tried to do to it so far.  
  
The monster roars, sounding enraged, and suddenly another monster hits me from behind.  
  
I whirl around, only to get blasted by the Ra while seeing a Blue Eyes White Dragon also attacking.  
  
I dodge the Blue Eyes's attack, only to get hit by Ra's...  
  
this is a losing battle. I attack the Blue Eyes, feeling desperate, but it only dodges easily, and in the distance, I hear Yami Bakura's mocking laughter, obviously enjoying my desperation, and pain in this fight.  
  
Ra flies up, and before I can react...  
  
it slams into me heavily, crashing me into the ground, my breath suddenly getting very painful to draw as it's spines dig into my armored back.  
  
Blue Eyes blasts right into my face, and I feel the darkness coming as the weights suddenly off...  
  
and I welcome it.  
  
~*~  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
The darkness swirls around, and I find myself floating in a dark void. I look around, feeling nervous to where I am.  
  
"Welcome." A soft but determined voice says from the shadows, and to my surprise, Ishizu steps out of them.  
  
I blink in surprise at the sight of her standing there, realizing that I must be dreaming.  
  
"You are, but I came into them, I'm not a part of them, there are powers that are unknown to you that I have." She says mysteriously, but before I can ask more about it, she raises her hand to stop me. "That is not why I came here, there is more urgent things that need to be said other than my powers."  
  
"Then why did you come here?" I ask curiously, looking around the creepy place.  
  
"I came here to tell you something, I was wrong when I said that there were eight items, there are ten. The other two are hidden in the sands where structures never fall... even after all these years, and cats can be kings." She says with a mysterious smile. "There you will find a way to defeat Yami Bakura... good luck Sara." She says, starting to fade away.  
  
"WAIT!" I shout desperately, running towards Ishizu, feeling helpless as she fades away. "What do they look like?!"  
  
Despair fills me as Ishizu totally disappears, as does the last hope for the world,  
  
and my hope to actually defeat Yami Bakura.  
  
~*~  
  
~End Dream Sequence~  
  
I jolt awake, my ragged breathing filling the room with pain-filled gasps as I realize I'm getting a stabbing pain in my chest and lungs.  
  
"That was pathetic, I could've done that better and I can't transform!" Kaiba says accusingly, glaring down at me like I'm a piece of crap.  
  
I glare at him, what a way to wake up, and such a greeting to someone who just practically got killed to try to save him.  
  
I look around, relaxing as I recognize the battered walls of the base, in a different room than before, this one with a bed I'm laying in. Kaiba disdainfully sitting in a chair next to it, obviously not happy about how the battle went.  
  
The rest of the group comes rushing in, looking relieved to see me awake. "How are you doing?!" Yugi asks, before anyone else gets the chance.  
  
I smile, despite the pain in my ribs, "I'm going to live, what happened? And how badly am I injured?"  
  
Yami, walking to the other side of my bed, explains what happened. "Yami Bakura backed off... I think he was seeing how much power you had." Yami frowns at his words, looking worried about how Yami Bakura can be defeated. "About your injuries, you being Slifer helped, but you have cracked ribs and some puncture wounds from where that monsters spines dug into your back, some deep wounds from the attacks, and some bruises. I say in a month you'll be fit to fight again. Also, you were back as Sara when the Ra look- alike got off you."  
  
"A MONTH?!" I yell, wincing at the pain from my ribs. "We don't have a month! Who knows what will happen then!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's now way that you can't fight before then." Yugi says, sounding sad at the thought.  
  
I look at the group. "There's something that happened in my dream... Ishizu came and told me that there were two more items in Egypt." I said, already figuring out the riddle.  
  
I hear sharp intakes of breath from all around me, and hope now shining in everyone's eyes. "You mean... there still might be a way?!" Joey shouts, sounding like he really doesn't believe it. "What do they look like?!"  
  
"I don't know," I say sadly, and everyone seems to deflate like a balloon at my words. "She never said, she faded away after she told me about the items, and where they are."  
  
"Don't worry," Yami says with determination after the several moments of the room is filled with defeated silence. "We'll find them..."  
  
"And we'll put an end to Yami Bakura's reign of terror." Yugi says determinedly, "or die trying."  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	7. Journey and SelfDiscovery

The Eighth Millenium Item: Chapter 6  
  
A/N: To: (he/she didn't leave a name) more people seem to be enjoying it than complaining about it, so it's staying, and also, thanks for the compliment. Please review, everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: I live in my parent's house, think about it.  
  
~*~  
  
A month passed, the attacks getting worse every day, and me lying helpless in my bed as it seems that the world is falling down around me...  
  
and there's nothing I can do.  
  
I am now silently looking out a window, above the ground now, we had to move after I fought Yami Bakura's monsters because he now knew where we lived, and it was all my fault because they were attacking to get me out of my hiding place.  
  
I close my eyes slowly and lean against the window, hearing the rain hit the ground several feet down.  
  
The door behind me creaks open, and I look to see Kaiba walking inside the room. "Is it time to go already?!" I asked him, surprised, because it's not even dawn yet on the day that we're supposed to leave to go to Egypt.  
  
"Yes... Yami said that the earlier we go the better, because there's less of a chance of us being seen." He studies me carefully, not in the cold calculating way that he was like a month before; it showed concern about my health for the trip. "Do you really think that you can fly us to Egypt?"  
  
"I'll try my best, but I can't guarantee it. Anyway, both of us know what will happen if Yami Bakura catches us, and using an airplane from an airport is the best way on getting caught. It's our only way to get to Egypt." I point out, really not looking forward to flying all the way there myself, carrying Kaiba also.  
  
Kaiba doesn't say anything, but I can tell by the look on his face that he feels the same way.  
  
There were many objections about it when I brought it up in the meeting, mostly about the distance and me flying that far, especially with a passenger.  
  
It was reluctantly agreed upon, and so that's what we're doing today.  
  
I nod to Kaiba. "Lets go find those Millennium Items."  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone is crowded around the place where Kaiba and I are going to take off from, volunteering to stay behind to keep an eye out for Yami Bakura and his minions.  
  
Among the well-wishers and other people wishing Kaiba and I luck, we get food and everything else we need, finally reaching the clear spot they made for us so I can transform and fly off.  
  
I transform, and Kaiba cautiously climbs on my back.  
  
"Remember, if you get tired, allow your Yami to take over, or land and get some rest... don't kill yourself because you think it will save the world faster, and good luck, and take care." Yami Mouto says before backing off to give me enough room to fly.  
  
I flap my wings, and soon we're airborne, the remains of Domino City laid out before us in its burnt destruction.  
  
I pause, taking in the image before flying away towards Egypt.  
  
I have to remember what I'm fighting for...  
  
no matter what happens.  
  
~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
Yami Bakura sits in his throne at Duelist Kingdom, smiling happily as he uses the Millennium Necklace to see what's going to happen with the other two millennium items.  
  
"So... they think that I couldn't have found out what they're doing?! They're stupider than I thought! Did they actually think that I wouldn't have seen their plan and stopped them?! Go my servants, and capture them-" He pauses, rethinking the situation.  
  
Why go after one Millennium Item when you can go after three?  
  
"The necklace doesn't tell me exactly where the other two items are, why have my servants do something that two other people are willing to do for free?!" He chuckles, a sound that is grating and harsh to anyone's ears. "I will jump them when they find the Items, and then nothing will stop me! For I will have the powers of the Gods!" He laughs insanely, more greed and darkness filling his heart.  
  
And that will be his fall...  
  
~*~  
  
~Sara's POV~  
  
Two months later, we land in Egypt, me exhausted and sore, but feeling a lot better than I did when Kaiba and I first started the journey.  
  
This trip has made me stronger...  
  
I started to realize after the first few days that Kaiba seemed to really worry about me, insisting that we stop before I let my Yami take over, and over the time, I welcomed the rest periods.  
  
Also, it gave me second thoughts about Kaiba.  
  
Okay, I never really liked him, I thought he was a jerk on the show, but now, he actually seems nice.  
  
This trip seems to have changed me a lot, I've seen a tougher side of me that I didn't know existed, and now I'm happy it does.  
  
I'm ready to fight Yami Bakura, with the other bearers of the two other millennium items, of course.  
  
I used to be a coward, but this flight really has changed that for me.  
  
For the first time in a long time, I think about my home, my family, and school...  
  
and wonder if I really can make that transition back there.  
  
Or if I really want to go back now.  
  
"Land here," Kaiba says, pointing near the border of the desolate wasteland of Egypt.  
  
I land perfectly, having plenty of time to practice it while the two-month trip here.  
  
Kaiba climbs off, "we have to find the items before Yami Bakura does, so lets go, and that was your best landing yet, good job." He smiles at me before walking off to the Egyptian border.  
  
I transform back, smiling happily as I follow him over the border, and we look around, getting our bearings. "Any clue where to look?!" I ask Kaiba, looking over at him, squinting because of the sun.  
  
Kaiba shrugs, "your guess as good as mine." He squints also, shading his eyes with his hand, "there's someone coming! We'd better hide!"  
  
I look around, seeing only sand. "Where?!" I yell, and the two figures riding a camel come down upon us.  
  
"Hello!" The man says, he has blue eyes and blonde hair that is in a boy cut, thin, and he's over six feet tall. He's wearing a dark green polo t- shirt, and dark green pants.  
  
The woman smiles, relaxing my guard at her opening and warm smile. "Welcome, a woman called Ishizu told us that you would be here eventually." She's a redhead, her hair in a long braid, and has green eyes, she's short, just under five feet, and thin also. She wears blue jeans and a black t- shirt.  
  
Kaiba relaxes at the name Ishizu. "Who are you two?!" He demands, but I can tell that he's okay with them.  
  
They both look at us solemnly, like this is the thing that might kill us all. "We wouldn't say this out loud to anyone else outside, but we know that you won't trust us until we do tell you."  
  
I look at Kaiba, and I can tell he's not going to budge until he knows.  
  
"We are the other two millennium item bearers."  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	8. Ambush

The Eighth Millennium Item: Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Sorry about not posting it last night... something was wrong with the website. I'll have the next chapter posted Friday. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Same thing.  
  
~*~  
  
There's silence after the revelation about them being the owners of the other two millennium items.  
  
I feel two emotions, relief and suspicion.  
  
Relief that me and Kaiba found them quickly, without worrying about wandering Egypt without knowing what Yami Bakura is doing....  
  
and suspicion that we found them so quickly, and that they were waiting for us.  
  
I look at Kaiba, and he's eyeing them warily, obviously having second thoughts about these people.  
  
"Come... you must be tired and hungry from your journey." The man says, "and oh yeah, my name is Josh, and she's Amy." He says, pointing to his companion.  
  
I look at Kaiba, not completely sure what to do. Kaiba starts following them, and I follow a short distance behind.  
  
Kaiba slows down a few minutes later, walking even with me. "So..." He says quietly, so our hosts can't hear us. "What do you think? Do you think that we should trust them?!"  
  
I close my eyes, thinking a while before responding just as quietly, "I don't know... they said Ishizu told them about us coming, but that might be a lie, and also, I just realized that Bakura has the necklace, he might know that we're here."  
  
Kaiba curses softly, apparently not remembering it until I reminded him. "We have to keep our eyes open, and hope that we don't get into trouble." Kaiba says, before striding forward to where the hosts are.  
  
I dawdle behind a few more minutes, looking at the desolate wasteland before sprinting forward to catch up to everyone else who is waiting for me.  
  
"This is our home," Amy says, pointing at a hole in the ground, the only sign of people living there is bricks surrounding the hole, and I look at it nervously, remembering that in the show it leads to tombs, or the Egyptian Gods themselves.  
  
Amy goes first, and I go second, knowing that if me and Kaiba are in trouble, I can more likely hold up better in a fight with the glass, Kaiba right behind me, and Josh taking the rear.  
  
It's silent for several tense moments, me hearing our footsteps and my rapid heartbeat to break it.  
  
"We're here...." Amy says so softly that I don't think anyone else except me heard, it, and the bad feeling that I got when Amy and Josh introduced themselves gets ten times worse.  
  
I turn my head to look at Kaiba...  
  
and get tackled to the ground.  
  
I kick out furiously, my arms already being pinned to my side, and I'm about to transform when I feel the glass being removed from my neck.  
  
"Well... I have to admire you for your stupidity! I didn't actually think that you would fall for our trap!" Amy laughs, and puts on a cloak that one of the men that isn't pinning me and Kaiba to the floor gave her.  
  
My eyes widen in recognition and then shrink in fear of the color, the same color that Yami Bakura's slaves wear.  
  
"Yami Bakura is going to reward us for this!" Josh says gleefully. "And as for the last two items..." He puts his hand in his pocket, pulling out a diamond with the millennium symbol carved on it. "Say hello to the Millennium Diamond, allowing me to transform into Obelisk the Tormentor!"  
  
"And behold!" Amy says, holding up her wrist to show a bracelet with a pendant with the same symbol as the diamond. "I have the Millennium Pendant, which allows me to transform to the Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
I pale as I realize that now Yami Bakura has all of the millennium items, and can get Josh, Amy and me to use them, and who knows what will happen to Kaiba during all this.  
  
"Well... now it's time for you two to come back with us to Yami Bakura!" Josh says, laughing cruelly as the men tightly yank ropes around my hands and do the same for Kaiba before yanking us roughly to our feet and shoving us outside.  
  
I pale at the sight of the blimp waiting for us outside, struggling as I'm dragged into it, Kaiba right behind me as we get dragged into a room and tied to chairs, despite our kicking and struggling.  
  
"Well... that was stupid of us." I say after several moments of silence after the slaves leave.  
  
"I'd say so, I'm sorry that I didn't see the sense to avoid them, I thought it was too easy." Kaiba says, I hear him sigh in frustration as I also hear him tug against the tight ropes holding him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we were both fooled." I say, twisting my head to look at Kaiba, who's tied to a chair behind me. "What are you doing?! I think that these ropes are tight enough so we can barely breathe, let alone get loose."  
  
"Quiet!" Kaiba snaps quietly, and I shut up, realizing that if he does have a plan, I can't blow it by having the guards hear us.  
  
I hear the quiet snapping of ropes, and I hold my breath, hoping that the guards didn't hear the noise, there are no sounds except Kaiba breaking the ropes, and so I relax.  
  
Kaiba walks over to where I am a few minutes later, holding a swiss army knife, "they really should've checked our pockets before they tied us up." He whispers softly, cutting the ropes holding me rapidly, and I stand up. "Any ideas to get out of this room and off this blimp?"  
  
"We have to get the glass back, and if we're lucky enough, we can get the other two millennium items." I ignore Kaiba's snort of disbelief as I continue. "As for getting out..." I pull out a paperclip; "you're not the only one who carries things that come in handy."  
  
As I start to pick the lock on the door, I hear Kaiba say, "do your parents know about you being able to pick locks?"  
  
I snort softly, "yeah, and let my parents never see the light of day again? No... it's my little secret." I hear the click of the door, and it silently swings open. I cautiously poke my head out, "strange, no guards, something's wrong." I look at Kaiba, who's frowning.  
  
"Lets just get out of here before some come along, and keep our eyes open for anyone." Kaiba says softly, walking through the door, me reluctantly following.  
  
We walk for hours, with no signs of guards, and it's starting to make me nervous. "Kaiba... I really think that we should-"  
  
"There!" Kaiba hisses in triumph, pointing to an open door that shows inside my glass in plain view.  
  
Mental alarm bells go off in my head as Kaiba steps forward, "uhh, Kaiba? I don't think that's such a good-"  
  
The door slams shut behind him, cutting off my last words as he's trapped inside the room and I'm outside.  
  
I hear the rapid footsteps, and whirl around to see guards crowding around me on all sides, Josh leading one of the groups, his diamond already out so he can transform.  
  
I gulp.  
  
Kaiba and I are screwed.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	9. Kaiba's Story and Betrayal

The Eighth Millennium Item: Chapter 8  
  
A/N: This will be done in a few chapters, and I already have plans for another story, and it's going to be a whole new type of fanfic. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or it's characters, just my characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~Kaiba's POV~  
  
The door slams shut behind me, and I whirl around, eyes dilating in fear as I realize that Sara didn't get a chance to follow me inside the room.  
  
"Well... You thought you could escape so easily, that we wouldn't think that you would try to get out, we relied on your stupidity to fall for our other trap, and we were right... we don't like just capturing people, we like breaking their spirits, crushing them until they can't take any more, then we either kill them... or make them work for us." A voice hisses, full of triumph, and I whirl around to not only see Amy, but also Yami Bakura, Amy ready with the Millennium Pendent.  
  
I start to back towards the door, only to hit the cold steel, and I swallow hard.  
  
Sara was right...  
  
I wish I listened to her.  
  
~*~  
  
~Sara's POV~  
  
I wish Kaiba listened to me.  
  
Of course, this isn't the time to think about it...  
  
"So," Josh hisses in victory as more guards come to his aid, "you thought that we wouldn't catch onto your plan. But you were wrong, you tried to warn your friend about what was wrong, but he was too pigheaded to listen, and now you're going to pay."  
  
"Seto isn't a pigheaded." I hiss dangerously, looking around for an escape, and finding none as the guards move closer, cutting me off and closing around me as fear makes my pulse race and eyes dilate as the area gets smaller and smaller, giving me not much room to breathe, let alone escape.  
  
The first blow comes from the side, hitting me squarely in the jaw, knocking to the ground, and I feel blood slowly trickling from my jaw.  
  
The next blow is a kick, and I curl myself into a fetal position as more blows come from all sides.  
  
~*~  
  
~Kaiba's POV~  
  
I hear the cries of pain coming outside, and I know that it's Sara being hurt, there's probably too many for her to fight...  
  
I glare at Yami Bakura, who just laughs and says: "I'll leave you two alone," before walking out through another door.  
  
"Amy... why are you doing this?!" I demand, trying to figure out why she would purposely allow herself to fight with Yami Bakura.  
  
"It is personal..." she hisses, not looking at me. "And none of your business, now, are we going to do this the hard way, or the easy way."  
  
I glare at her, my answer clearly shown.  
  
"Fine then... we'll have it the hard way. I like the hard way myself anyways." Amy gloats, transforming into Ra while finishing her last words.  
  
I gulp and dive for the glass, knowing that it's my only salvation right now to get out of this situation...  
  
The attack barely brushes me, and I feel nothing but pain as I go flying, crashing into a wall hard, wheezing with pain and lack of air, I hear the clanging footsteps of Ra and my death get closer and closer, and I look up in fear as Amy is about to attack...  
  
only to stop, a heartbeat's away from killing me. "Do you want to know why I work for Yami Bakura before you die?" She asks, coldly, mockingly, as if she wants to torture me some more before my death.  
  
I nod weakly; head spinning at the movement, but hoping that I can buy enough time to either recover enough to try to escape the deathblow, or maybe even...  
  
convince her to fight with us.  
  
"Me and Josh are brother and sister, Yami Bakura destroyed our town without any mercy. He spared our family because he knew that we had the other two millennium items." She sounds sad, remembering terrible things from her past that she never wanted to bring back. "He said that he would spare my families life if I would fight for him. Now, it is time for you to die." She finishes, starting once again the attack.  
  
"Please..." I whisper weakly, begging on the last breaths of my life, "Yami Bakura is lying, he will kill your family, if he hasn't already. Then he'll kill you, I should know, please help us defeat him."  
  
Amy's eyes narrow, and the last shred of hope that I have escaping is gone. "Yami Bakura never lies!" And I close my eyes for the last time...  
  
nothing happens.  
  
I slowly open my eyes, fearing that my death will be a slow and painful one that I will regret, only to see Amy looking at me thoughtfully, back to her normal self.  
  
"How would you know, that Yami Bakura lies?" She asks in a whisper, as if afraid to say it louder in fear of it being heard by Yami Bakura.  
  
I swallow hard, and look away, trying to keep the nightmares that are my memories to not flood my mind, but I already see them coming back.  
  
"He did the same to me." I whisper, my voice and heart shattering at those words.  
  
Amy tilts her head sideways, curiously looking at me. "In what way?" She asks, her voice full of curiosity.  
  
I choke back tears, but feel them slowly streaming down my face. "I-I-I... had a brother once, Mokuba. Yami Bakura said if I worked for him, he would live."  
  
"I worked for him for months... doing whatever he said, never seeing my brother, but thinking he was safe. I was wrong," my voice cracks, tears come down in a steady flow as I sob uncontrollably, remembering the moment when I found out I was betrayed by Yami Bakura betrayed me.  
  
Amy's voice was gentle as she speaks for first time since I started my story. "What happened?"  
  
"I-I-I heard it from some guards, they were bragging about me being betrayed by him....." I trail off, fighting back more tears as I remember the terrible moment. "That Mokuba died several months ago. I managed to escape somehow that night, and I've been fighting against Yami Bakura ever since. Yami Mouto is even nice enough not to say what really made me join." I sniffle sadly, the memories too much to bear.  
  
Amy hugs me, to my surprise, "I'm so sorry..." she whispers, her voice full of regret as she walks over and picks up the glass. "Yami Bakura made his final mistake betraying us, he doesn't have the necklace with him... we have to attack him now."  
  
I slowly get up, wincing in pain as my injuries hinder me, and easily falling back down from a gentle push from Amy.  
  
"Stay, you're too injured to help!" I hear the door hiss open as she leaves the room, hearing the shouts louder as the door shuts.  
  
I feel the darkness pulling at me, and I gratefully slide allow it to pull me into sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
~Sara's POV~  
  
The screams started seconds ago, and the shouts afterwards. Then, to my surprise, the shouts stopped, replaced by deafening roars that are making my ears ring,  
  
then, they stop also.  
  
I feel gentle hands lifting me off the ground, helping me stand, and the glass once again in my hand.  
  
I clench my fist around it gently, so it won't shatter, glaring at the traitors before me, about to transform,  
  
when...  
  
I see tears, slowly streaming down their faces, and I realize that they have felt pain like I have, maybe even more.  
  
"What happened....?" I whisper to them, afraid to actually know.  
  
"We don't want to talk about it." Josh says in a tone that breaks my heart, and I don't say anything as I follow the two through the room Kaiba went through....  
  
only to crash into them as they stop dead in their tracks, and I have to squeeze between them only to stop dead in my tracks myself.  
  
Yami Bakura is holding the millennium rod, shaped as a dagger, to Kaiba's throat, and he's out cold.  
  
"One more step, and your friend here is dead...." Yami Bakura hisses ominously.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Showdown next chapter, please review. 


	10. The Final Confrontation

The Eighth Millennium Item: Chapter 9  
  
A/N: I started that story I told you all about in the last chapter, please check it out. Oh yeah, Gema, I e-mailed you with the address, it's in your e-mail that you have for ff.net, please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Only my ideas.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami Bakura presses the knife closer to Seto's throat, and I can tell that he would make good with his threat.  
  
I look at Joseph and Amy, and I can tell clearly that they are just thinking about one thing right now...  
  
and that's revenge for their families.  
  
But I can't have Seto killed because of that.  
  
"Having Seto dead won't bring your families back," I hiss to them quietly, not realizing that Yami Bakura is reading our minds.  
  
"Yes, but it will make them feel so much better..." Yami Bakura hisses mockingly, "they screamed so painfully when they died... it was such a pleasure to listen to them." He laughs cruelly.  
  
Joseph twitches, and I can tell he's about to transform and kill Yami Bakura right now...  
  
"Joseph! STOP! He's just provoking you!" My pleas fall to death ears, and I can tell that two people are going to die tonight,  
  
just before he's about to transform and Seto's going to die...  
  
Bakura screams, a high-pitched wail that tears me apart at the sound of, and I realize as he tosses Seto aside that his good side has taken over again.  
  
"KILL ME!" He screams, the anguish and pain that fills his words tears through my soul, and I hesitate.  
  
Joseph and Amy transform instantly, ready and willing to kill this person in cold blood because of what he did...  
  
"NO!" I roar, transforming myself and somehow blocking the way to Bakura, realizing that I can't have someone dead who did nothing wrong.  
  
Joseph glares at me, as best he can as Obelisk. "Move out of the way, Sara." He hisses, voice dangerously low.  
  
"I won't let you kill someone who did nothing wrong." I hiss, lashing my tail dangerously, ready to attack at the slightest provocation.  
  
Amy attacks me, and I dodge as best as I can in the tight quarters, her attack missing Bakura and me by inches.  
  
"Please... just kill me." He begs once again, and I attack Amy who tries to get to him.  
  
She stumbles back, more in shock than in pain. "You're a traitor to everyone, even yourself. Yami Bakura told us the torture you went through, and I'm surprised after all that, you're willing to protect him, you're no better than his servants!" She spits the last words out, roaring in anger as once again I block her way.  
  
I blink at her words, thinking about all the times that I was tortured by Yami Bakura before his lighter side finally broke free and got me loose. About what I saw ever since then of the world, and how much it has changed under Yami Bakura's reign of terror.  
  
But...  
  
that doesn't mean that he has to die for it.  
  
An evil laugh interrupts my thoughts, and I look back to see Yami Bakura under control again.  
  
"He will pay for what he's done." Yami Bakura growls angrily, "but first, I must finish you." He laughs again, and the form of the black Ra suddenly shows up, and attacks us.  
  
I dodge, and I see Amy and Joseph doing the same, I attack it, but it still doesn't have any effect.  
  
Amy and Joseph try to attack Yami Bakura, but he just laughs, and the Ra attacks them, wounding them severely.  
  
We finally regroup on the other side of the room.  
  
"This is all your fault! If you weren't so kind-hearted! We won't be in this situation!" Joseph yells at me.  
  
"I say we attack her now, then we can get our revenge without her getting in the way." Amy heartlessly says, and I can tell she means it.  
  
"Look... we need to beat this thing, or revenge will be the least of your worries!" I snap at them. "We need to attack it together! Than we can beat it!"  
  
There are several moments of silence....  
  
then they agree.  
  
We turn, all as one, to the Ra monster, and all gather our own attacks, ready to finish it once and for all...  
  
when the black Ra attacks, and I hear a cry of pain from Amy as she crashes down, out cold.  
  
The tide has turned.  
  
Attack after attack comes, and we dodge desperately, getting nailed every once in a while and experiencing pain we never experienced.  
  
Black Ra gathers for his final attack....  
  
when a blast hits it, from the side.  
  
There, standing where Seto Kaiba used to be, is The Wigned Dragon of Ra.  
  
The tide has turned once again.  
  
Without saying a word, we all know what to do, and we all gather attacks together...  
  
and black Ra is finally destroyed.  
  
There are several moments of silence as the smoke clears, even Yami Bakura can't think of anything to say.  
  
Joseph looks at me, and I can tell what he wants me to do.  
  
I close my eyes slowly, thinking about everything in my life being flashed before me...  
  
always being told that killing was wrong, no matter what the circumstance.  
  
Me being dragged unconscious away from the world that I always known and loved, getting shoved unwillingly into a situation I didn't know about.  
  
The torture, my escape from the prison with help from Bakura.  
  
The sight of Domino City, and it's occupants, or what's left of them.  
  
My journey to Egypt, and my self-discovery along the way.  
  
Finding Amy and Joseph, getting betrayed by them and then us becoming a team.  
  
Finally...  
  
Bakura begging for mercy.  
  
All these events fly by, and I make my decision.  
  
I look at Joseph and Seto,  
  
and nod.  
  
There are no words for my decision, and no body language...  
  
just a painful silence that fills my heart.  
  
As one, we attack.  
  
Yami Bakura laughs like a maniac, and I vaguely wonder if he will actually live through it.  
  
Then....  
  
there is silence as the smoke clears,  
  
and Yami Bakura is shown....  
  
laying on the floor  
  
dead.  
  
It is over.  
  
TBC.....  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry if it was short, conclusion up in a week! Please check out my other story! And please review! 


	11. A Final Decision

The Eighth Millennium Item: Epilogue  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry about this being late, I had computer problems, then my guinea pig was bleeding, and I just turned in a research paper. I'm so sorry. I would like to thank Gema J. Gall and Joeyz girl for reviewing. Please check out my new story, and please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~*~  
  
I watch inside the blimp at the happy reunion of the group after we landed at the remains of Domino City.  
  
I lag behind, thinking about the two realms my heart is torn between.  
  
I don't know if I want to go back home to my family...  
  
I look down at my body; lean and muscular from the two month long flight to Egypt.  
  
I have changed, mentally and physically.  
  
I have seen things that no person should see, and experienced more pain than anyone ever should have.  
  
I have killed someone, going totally against my morals, everything I was taught, not only killing someone, but someone who saved my life.  
  
I don't know if I can go back and be normal like in my old life, there's been too much change...  
  
I look over my shoulder, seeing a portal that was made when, for the last time, all of the millennium items were together, my ticket to my way home.  
  
The ring was destroyed after that, using the power of the gods, and the spirit in the ring, Yami Bakura, destroyed along with it.  
  
Then, I was left alone, to make the hardest decision of my life.  
  
Some decisions, I learned, you have to make on your own.  
  
Do I really want to go back?  
  
I close my eyes, cutting off the scene of Yugi getting his puzzle back, and Seto getting the millennium rod.  
  
I see here a place where I can fly freely, without odd looks or being thrown in a zoo, a place where I can duel all the time without having to have a computer, and a place where I can have an adoptive family and real friends, and a place I can help heal.  
  
At home, all I have is family, and one friend, and a computer, if I'm lucky, works, and if I'm really lucky, allows me to duel on.  
  
I still can't decide.  
  
"Can't decide?" A soft voice asks me from behind as I open my eyes and whirl around to see Yami Mouto standing there, looking at me piercingly.  
  
"Yeah..." I say softly, looking out the window again.  
  
"Someone once told me to follow my heart when I had doubts, and it would never lead me wrong. Maybe you should do the same." He says softly, leaving the blimp, and me in deep thought.  
  
I look down at my glass; my Yami inside it who I didn't know existed less than six months ago.  
  
I know that she won't be able to show up in the real world, that it would look crazy, but can I leave the home that I was living in, the only family that I had, to a realm I barely know.  
  
I slowly walk out of the blimp, never looking back.  
  
~*~  
  
Six months have passed since I made my decision.  
  
I sit on the edge of the roof of the building across from KaibaCorp, watching all that's going on the street below.  
  
I'm not worried about falling,  
  
I can simply transform and fly back to the top.  
  
I see Mokuba laughing, playing tag with other kids his age as a smiling Seto watches from the side.  
  
So much has changed.  
  
Time has been sent backwards, using the Millennium Diamond, to change back time to before Yami Bakura stole all the Millennium Items.  
  
The Ring was also destroyed, to ensure that another disaster that happened...  
  
won't happen again.  
  
I'm the only one with my memories intact; the rest voluntarily had their memories changed along with the timeline.  
  
I have an adopted family now... Yugi's grandfather took me in.  
  
My parents have no memory of me being born, so they will never miss me, and I flourish under my new life as a talented duelist and this lifestyle.  
  
A soft wind stirs as I just sit there, mulling about my new life.  
  
My Yami walks up to where I am and sits down next to me, obviously in deep thought herself.  
  
"You know, Yugi wants to challenge you to another duel." Yami says, smiling as I get up.  
  
"Well... I don't want to disappoint him." I say as I head towards the landing leading to the ground floor.  
  
I smile happily as I start down the stairs.  
  
Life sure has changed...  
  
less than six months ago, I didn't even know I was destined to do anything.  
  
Now, I'm the bearer of...  
  
the eighth millennium item.  
  
The End  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry if it sucked, but I feel sick right now, and sorry again for the delay. Please review and check out my other story. 


End file.
